Abominaciones
by Conejillo89
Summary: La oscuridad esconde muchos secretos, y la curiosidad puede ser mortal. Nadie sabe que es lo que puede desencadenar un evento aparentemente intrascendente, ni los horrores detrás de las páginas del pasado .Segunda parte del fic "Saltarines de medianoche"
1. En el callejón

_-...Al fin soy libre...-_ murmuró en medio de la penumbra del callejón. _\- Tuve suerte de encontrar un huésped..._-

La penumbra inundaba Seika. Un infortunado apagón había dejado su luz a la ciudad desde hacía dos horas. Los ciudadanos, desconcertados, se peguntaban en cuanto tiempo actuaría la compañía eléctrica. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones grises en una noche de luna nueva. No se veían si siquiera las luces de las ciudades cercanas, debido a lo densa que era la niebla baja. Sin embargo, el clima no era tan frío. No pareciera que fuese a nevar.

-Que aburrido- se quejó Meimi en su habitación, mirando por la ventana con una vela encendida al lado suyo. Rubí miraba con curiosidad la flama que chisporroteaba inocentemente. -Papá! Aun no hay noticias del corte?-

-No hijita...-la voz de Genichiro resonó en el pasillo detrás de Meimi. Ni siquiera hemos recibido alguna notificación de la policia. Esta oscuridad es terreno fácil para los ladrones. Aunque sean las ocho de la noche, no es seguro salir.- La chica bufó, resignándose a una noche sin nada que hacer. Pensó en salir como Siniestra solo para dar la vuelta y quizás investigar, pero no sabría si Seira le diese el permiso o si estuviera siquiera en la capilla. Desde hace días estaba bastante ocupada analizando aquel antiguo manuscrito de la familia Lancaster. La curiosidad había picado a la joven novicia, quien se empeño en saber más sobre aquel antiguo almanaque lleno de inscripciones extrañas y diagramas sin sentido aparente. A Meimi le impresionaba la dedicación y ahínco que ponía su amiga por resolver aquel enigma, algo que era poco frecuente en su sosegada amiga. Quizás estaba empezando a obsesionarse, suspiraba la pelirroja.

La muerte de su buen amigo Jack aún pesaba en su consciencia, y no tenía en realidad tantas ganas de salir y volver a ser Saint Tail. A pesar de los consuelos de Seira, sentía que podía haber hecho mucho más en aquella noche fatídica en la que el hombre se electrocutó para salvar a su inquisidora, Rina Takamiya. Sin embargo, una pequeña luz había surgido en su vida. Daiki había cesado de pelear y discutir con ella como antes y la trataba de manera muy amable. En ocasiones era la propia Meimi quien, sin saber entender sus sentimientos por el joven detective, le gritaba o lo insultaba, para después sentirse terriblemente culpable. El joven parecía tener una actitud más ecuánime hacia la joven y solo ponía un gesto de molestia o se daba la media vuelta cuando la chica respondía de forma errática. No podía negar que el chico le gustaba muchísimo. Pero no podía revelarle sus sentimientos aún.

Los minutos pasaban en medio de aquel tedio. Y algo sacó de su concentración a la chica. Mientras miraba por la ventana, le pareció ver una figura encorvada moverse por la calle. Cosa rara, ya que ningún vecino quería salir ni estaba tampoco asomados a las ventanas como ella. La silueta se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó. Una sensación de pánico invadió el corazón de la joven. Era un tanto supersticiosa, pero aquella persona en medio de la penumbra la había perturbado más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado recientemente. ¿Y si se trataba de un fantasma? En el colegio corrían muchas historias de aparecidos y espectros, que ella no había creído mucho hasta ese día. Solo pudo comenzar a rezar de manera incontrolada para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

-_¿...donde estará?_...- farfulló- _Aún no tengo energías suficientes para moverme tanto como quisiera...- ¡Mi dolor!. Este es un lugar seguro...por ahora...-_

Seira estaba leyendo en el escritorio de su habitación, auxiliada por la luz de una vieja lámpara de aceite. También en los dormitorios del convento estaba fuera la energía eléctrica. En aquel lugar era donde pasaba las noches muchos días a la semana desde que había decidido tomar los votos religiosos. Las páginas se estaban resquebrajando bajo sus dedos, dejando hojuelas de papel envejecido de más de quinientos años de antigüedad. Pasó sus delicados dedos por el listón negro, que hace días acababa de abrir, retirando un antiguo sello de cera color rojo sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. No había encontrado nada especial en el sobre mas que un dibujo extraño que no reconoció como parte del libro, que no correspondía al diseño del libro. Lo dejó donde estaba, pero se olvidó de cerrar de nuevo el sello de cera. En la impresión , grabado sobre la cera color carmesí estaba el escudo de los Lancaster. Roto aquel seguro, era muy difícil colocarlo como estaba antes.

Algo en ella le insistía que debía de detenerse y evitar seguir examinando aquel libro antiguo, pero su febril curiosidad se lo había impedido. Al fin, tras hacer un últimos esfuerzo para librarse de su obsesión,cerró firmemente el libro y lo guardo bajo llave en un viejo baúl del dormitorio. No debía continuar con eso, y más aun después de que las hermanas mayores amonestaran a las novicias por creer en cosas como los horóscopos o la lectura del café. Una buena monja no debía seguir creencias ajenas a la Biblia, insistían. Se dio la vuelta sobre la almohada, y se quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

_-...no conozco este lugar. ¿Donde estoy?_\- el viento nocturno sacudía su capa en medio de aquel callejón. - _.. como llegué aquí?-_

_-Pero no importa._\- rió- . _Lo siento por ese pobre diablo de hace un rato. Pero tenía que ayudarme, lo quisiera o no...-_ se arrastró renqueando por los botes de basura. No se escuchaba ningún sonido en aquel callejón, mas allá del sonido de las telas arrastrándose contra el suelo.

-_Me pregunto si ese sujeto sabe lo que acaba de hacer._..- gruñó de manera socarrona-..._Ya firmó su sentencia de muerte_.-

-_Vamos a ver_...- empezó a acariciar un objeto redondo y poroso. Los minutos pasaron mientras el callejón seguía tan oscuro e inhóspito como siempre.

-_Menudo idiota_. Se lo merecía - resopló con dificultad.- Pero eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Aunque no conozco este lugar, puede ser un buen comienzo...-


	2. Momificación

"En aquel callejón abandonado, las sombras se arremolinaban, haciendo difícil ver con claridad incluso durante el día. Estaba lleno de cajas, material industrial abandonado y basura, de modo que era el perfecto escondite para un vagabundo cualquiera. Pero incluso los mendigos, desde hace días, se negaban a acercarse a aquel lugar. De cualquier manera, había más bien pocos vagabundos en Seika. Una pequeña ciudad que más bien era próspera y feliz...

._.Voy a buscar a la persona dueña de esa energía... Aunque mi visión remota esta aún bastante obnubilada.. Veamos. Haré un esfuerzo por hacerlo... Me costará mucho esfuerzo, pero lo lograré..._

"El mar de voces y sonidos, de gritos, llantos y risas sonó en su cabeza. Como voces de ultratumba o salidas de una cueva de profundidades insondables, los ecos reverberaban de un lado a otro en su mente.

_Ah...es una persona joven../em.-em Ah! Mi cabeza...estoy exhausto, eso fue demasiado para mi esa búsqueda. Necesito reposo...Y ya se me ocurrirá un plan, a medida que vaya ganando fuerzas, tendré más recursos a mi disposición...-_

;"Meimi llegaba a la escuela. Era otro día de otoño bastante gris, con un cielo deslucido y neblinoso que solo indicaba que el invierno se estaba acercando. Un corro de chicos comentaban alegremente en el pasillo, mientras la chica llegaba al aula. Se sentía aun apesadumbrada por la muerte de Jack. Pasaban los días y no parecía que su humor fuese a mejorar. Kyoko y Ryoko entraban al aula cuchicheando y soltando risitas tontas como era su costumbre.

"¿Ah, donde dices que los venden? ¡Que delicia!.- Kyoko se relamía los labios. -¡Nunca había probado una golosina tan rica!-"Un viejecito muy amable las vende en la calle Jima. Dijo que era su receta familiar. Me encanta la comida de Hokkaido!-

Las chicas siguiendo compartiendo sus dulces mientras Meimi se fijaba con interés en el joven detective Asuka, que llegada al aula sin hablar con nadie y absorto en su lectura. Leía el diario del día, con el ceño fruncido y su habitual expresión de disgusto. Meimi lo saludó, y este le regresó el saludo con un gesto de cansancio./span/p 

-Estas bien, Daiki?- inquirió la pelirroja.- Sí- resopló en muchacho poniendo a un lado el periódico. -Que te tiene tan preocupado, si puedo saber?- vaciló la joven, sin ganas de buscar un pleito. No quería hacer enojar al joven detective, que se veía con poco ánimo como para discutir.-

-Parece que los criminales en esta ciudad se niegan a quedarse tranquilos por un segundo.- refunfuñó. - Sucedió algo muy extraño hace dos noches. Justo cuando fue el apagón.- La pelirroja lo escuchaba sin parpadear- Alguien sembró un cadáver en un callejón cerca de la avenida Kiku.- Seira estaba tomando asiento y Meimi la saludo con presteza. La monja se acercó para escuchar la conversación de los chicos.-

-Lo más extraño, es que aquel cadáver estaba ía como si lo hubiesen secado pro completo y absorbido todos sus fluidos. - Meimi hizo una mueca de asco y sorpresa.- Estamos seguros de que fue un asesinato, ya que tenía un agujero enorme a la altura del pecho. No tenía corazón.- Seira se estremeció.- Ya estamos investigando el crimen, aunque no tenemos ni idea de como el asesino pudo haber desecado ese cuerpo. Quizás utilizó un horno o una caldera. Mi padre ha ido a interrogar a todos los dueños de calderas, crematorios, panaderías y lugares donde podría haber fuentes de calor lo suficientemente potentes como para secar un cuerpo.

._.. No debería ser esto posible, puesto que él esta muerto. ¿A no ser que haya transferido sus poderes? No, no lo creo... Solo me queda seguir observando... _

;"-Wow,pizza de momia! ¿Alguién quiere una rebanada?- se rió una conocida voz que a Meimi le causaba cierto desagrado- Manato Sawatari llegaba a unirse a la charla. Daiki hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante el chiste del muchacho rubio. Los chicas hicieron una mueca de asco y soltaron una risa nerviosa. - Alguien quiere catsup y mayonesa para acompañarla?¡ Jajaja!-

"-Sawatari, déjate de chistes. Esto es un caso serio...- Asuka gruñó mientras el aludido no dejaba de hacer gestos y aspavientos. Seira se reía discretamente mientras Meimi se encogía en su silla, acometida por la repulsión y asco. No tuvieron tiempo de nada más, ya que llegó la profesora obligando a todos los alumnos a ocupar sus pupitres. El resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad o acontecimiento.

_A través de las arenas del tiempo y espacio ¿tiene sentido la existencia del hombre? Ellos y sus dioses son ídolos perecederos. Sus ojos siempre están vacíos, muertos y opacos como pedriscos de río. Las esculturas cambian, pero el miedo sigue en sus corazones. Todos se convierten en polvo, todos son carne que se pudre y es devorada por las bestias, los gusanos hacen de sus sesos un festín y luego sus huesos se vuelven polvo en el camino... Veo a las personas reír, llorar, sangrar, morir y nacer como en aquellos lejanos tiempos. Me resulta increíble pensar que ha pasado tanto tiempo, y en un instante de sueño todo ha cambiado, pero a la vez, todo sigue igual.._

"La salida de la escuela se volvió mas apresurada de lo habitual. Mientras las hordas de chicos y chicas de la escuela secundaria Santa Paula salían alborozados y cotilleando por la explanada de la escuela, dos autos de la policía llegaban a la escuela. De uno de ellos bajaba Keiji Asuka. Tras esperar unos minutos, Daiki se reunió con su padre, mirándolo con una expresión de extrañeza. No era común que su padre viniese por él a la escuela

-Que ocurre papá?- saltó el detective novato.- Su padre lo miró con benevolencia

\- Nada hijo. Solo avisarte que hoy tendremos un día muy largo. Anoche el oficial Shimizu no volvió a su casa. Su esposa lo reportó como desaparecido hoy a las siete de la mañana. Hace una hora encontramos su cadaver. Lo han desecado como al cuerpo de hace dos noches. Lo reconocimos por su identificación en los bolsillos. También le extrajeron el corazón.- El chico estaba paralizado y sin poder articular palabra. Keiji tragaba saliva, presa de los nervios.


	3. Decodificación

Seira descansaba en su dormitorio después de un día agotador, que había culminado con un aguacero torrencial. Algo en su cabeza daba vueltas. Desde aquel día en que aquel sobre se había roto, había tratado de descifrar las páginas subsecuentes del libro, que según parecía indicar, narraban la historia del viejo sobre y su importancia. No había imágenes, ni grabados, ni decoraciones en las páginas posteriores al sobre, solamente texto en caracteres góticos que se apreciaban cada vez más consumidos y borrosos a mas de quinientos años de antigüedad.

De todo el texto, destacaba en el centro de una de las páginas una sola frase. Apenas había podido lograr descifrar una o dos palabras de aquella sentencia críptica, el inglés no era su fuerte y menos aún aquella versión arcaica y rimbombante del idioma del fallecido Jack Lancaster .

Aquella frase sencilla y solitaria aún no lograba tener un sentido coherente en la mente de la joven monja, quien se había prometido a si misma que no hurgaría más en aquel misterioso escrito. Tenía miedo. No sabía por que , pero cada que avanzaba más en descifrar la lectura del antiguo manuscrito, se sentía cada vez más vulnerable y observada. Pero en aquella noche, sin mucho que hacer, acabó cediendo a la curiosidad. Tenía un presentimiento.

-Cielo... estoy segura de que esta palabra debe ser Cielo o Paraíso... esta palabra debería ser "redada", "invasión"? No entiendo nada...- La novicia se mordía los labios a la luz de la lámpara de neón. No era tan tarde aún. Pero había acabado la tarea del día siguiente y tenía suficiente tiempo libre como para progresar en su búsqueda.

..."liberar"...- esta palabra le causó escalofríos a Seira...- Pero su impulso vehemente la hacía seguir adelante. ¿Liberar a que o a quién?

Pasaron tres horas en las que Seira iba y venía entre el viejo libro de inglés medieval y el manuscrito de la familia Lancaster. Empezaba a a dejar manchas de sudor sobre las páginas de ambos textos, y la tinta comenzaba a borrarse en el antiguo escrito, cosa que alarmó a la joven de pelo castaño. Al fin, con el cabello revuelto por tantas veces que se había pasado las manos por él, dió con la frase casi completa...

-"Tomar (atrapar?)...el Cielo...por...asalto (guerra? Redada?)...liberar...supremos (primigenios?)?- Le gustaba cada vez menos lo que leía...- sello...proteger...- . Algo en ella la detuvo de continuar. Se fue a dormir sin ganas de continuar con la búsqueda.

_Mis poderes siguen intactos, pero me encuentro demasiado debilitado como para liberarlos al máximo . Tantos años de trabajo para que ese monje imbécil se ponga en mi camino, Y sin embargo, parece que fue ayer... ... No debería ser esto posible, puesto que él esta muerto. ¿A no ser que haya transferido sus poderes? No, no lo creo... Solo me queda seguir observando... Aunque a decir verdad, esta recuperación es más lenta de lo que pensé..._

_Puedo sentir a las personas en esta ciudad, los que viven, los que agonizan y los que han muerto. Son menos de los que creía. Es una de mis pocas habilidades que no sufrió un deterioro grave, debido al estado en el que me encuentro. Por ello pude saber que Lancaster ha muerto. Casi puede decirse que fue un golpe de suerte..._

-Puf...- Al día siguiente Meimi y Seira descansaban en la heladería tras un largo día de escuela. Un calor inclemente, seco y taladrante invadía la ciudad. Dándole una dentellada a su helado napolitano, la pelirroja se quejó:

-Que molestia. Ahora surge otro caso enrevesado en esta ciudad. ¿Es que no podemos descansar ni un momento?- La novicia la miró con un gesto aprensivo. Por alguna razón, Seira tenía un mal presentimiento sobre los extraños asesinatos de días atrás. El helado de nuez que habçia pedido se estaba derritiendo, sin que la monja lo hubiese probado mucho.

-Esos asesinatos no se ven nada comunes...- señalo la joven novicia. - ¿Que clase de persona habrá sido capaz de hacer algo así? Lo más extraño es que parecía que el corazón se los extrajeron de un tirón, como si hubiesen usado un tirabuzón...- se estremeció de miedo. Seira tembló. Sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo. Aquel hallazgo de la noche anterior pesaba en su consciencia como un canto rodado. Los minutos pasaron mientras ninguna de las chicas pronunciaba palabra alguna. La tensión crecía.

-Creo que cometí una tontería...- La vergúenza corroía la cara de Seira. Meimi la miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?- la chica de pelo castaño tragó saliva. Tomó aire y soltó de un tirón:

-El libro...seguramente hice algo que no debía con él. Solo eso explica estos asesinatos tan raros...-Y si liberé alguna peste o alguna criatura demoniaca?- Estaba recordando el sello extraño que no pudo cerrar. Le contó sus descubrimientos de la noche anterior.

Meimi frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía frustrada y molesta de un golpe. Seira le había prohibido ver el libro y quedarse con él, ¿pero ella si podía tratar de traducirlo y hasta darse el lujo de leerlo y analizarlo?

-Hmmm- resopló Meimi desaprobatoria.- Y para eso me dijiste que lo querías? No decías que es peligroso? Yo solo quería saber más sobre la historia de Jack. No me inetresaba nada más. Pero resulta que tu curiosidad seguramente ya esta creando problemas...- Seira le devolvió un gesto implorante. -

Jack no importa ahora, Meimi...-inisitió la joven novicia con impaciencia.- Creo que el libro esta maldito o algo así, tienes que ayudarme. Además, quizás Jack estuvo tonteando con magia negra y tu como si nada siendo su amiga!- La monja había tocado una fibra muy sensible en la pelirroja, que la miraba atónita, sin poder articular palabra. La ira comenzó a arder dentro de ella.

-Meimi...¿podría contar contigo para este caso?- susurró la monja. -Esto me da mucho miedo, pero tenemos que investigar que es lo que esta pasando.- El alma de la pelirroja se cayó a sus pies. No tenía contemplado que su amiga fuese a pedirle tal cosa. No le apetecía salir como Saint Tail en aquellos días y menos después de que se había sentido como una inútil por no haber podido salvar a Jack. La joven comenzó a temblar de ansiedad, sin responderle a su amiga.

-Contesta Meimi, que sucede...- Seira también parecía algo nerviosa. - Recuerda que nosotras podríamos ayudarle a la policía y...-

-No quiero.- masculló Meimi. Se estaba poniendo colorada. La expresión de sorpresa y decepción de la monja pasó desaprecibida para la pelirroja, que miraba al suelo. -Ya no quiero ser Siniestra...- apretando los puños, los ojos comenzaron a anegársele.


	4. Apagón

-Pero Meimi, ¿que estas diciendo?- exclamó Seira empezando a perder la calma. -tu uy yo juramos ayudar a las personas en desgracia de esta ciudad cuando lo necesitasen...- No puedes fallarme ahora!- la novicia tomó la mano de su amiga , que la retiró de la mesa.

-Perdí a un amigo, ¿lo entiendes? No pude salvarlo!- gritó la pelirroja sin poder contenerse más, Seira se echó hacia atrás, horrorizada. Meimi se veía realmente trastornada. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos azules mientras se ponía cada vez mas roja e hinchada. - ¡A tí te parece muy fácil, solo estás como rata de iglesia rezando todo el tiempo! Yo soy quien arriesga el pellejo por ambas! Y aún así, fracasé!Soy una inútil, no pude salvar a una persona que quería de un destino injusto!- chilló, soltando un sollozo como de ratón herido.- Los labios de la novicia temblaban, sin saber que decir.-

Meimi, por Dios, tienes que calmarte.- farfulló la monja- He hablado contigo bastante respecto de Jack...pero creo que no me has escuchado...- terminó con tono de reproche, lo cual enfureció aún más a la pelirroja.

\- Y que! Son solo palabras vacías! Eso no regresará a la vida a Jack ni a su hija!- La gente comenzaba a mirarlas. Tomando las copas de helado, Seira pidió la cuenta mientras la airada Meimi salía velozmente por la puerta balbuceando entre sollozos y respingos.

_Dos monjes caminaban por la vereda en un día soleado de verano. Una caravana de caballeros, enfundados en sus relucientes corazas de acero, avanzaban por el camino de lodo. Los religiosos parecían inmersos en una acalorada discusión._

_-...Erasmus, no puedes decir que la Iglesia no te ha dado ya bastantes oportunidades? A los frailes nos preocupa esa obsesión tuya...- Erasmus hizo un gesto de molestia y hartazgo._

_-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no quieren conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Dios? ¿No quieres ver Sú rostro y degustar su dicha? ¿Por qué temerle a Él, si puedo hacer que el Paraíso llegue a esta tierra? ¿No es lo que todos nosotros, pobre almas en este valle de lágrimas buscamos? El fin del sufrimiento y la vida eterna... Me ofenden, de verdad que me ofenden. Ustedes son unos pobres remedos de religiosos. Ya te he dicho que el Papa me ha dado permiso para continuar con mis investigaciones...-_

Seira se secaba las lágrimas dentro del confesionario. Estaba anocheciendo. La pelea con Meimi también la había alterado bastante. Se reprochaba lo tonta que había sido al minimizar el luto y el dolor de su mejor amiga. Aquel libro bastardo estaba trastocando su vida e interfiriendo con su amistad. Quizás ya era hora de deshacerse de él para siempre, quizás quemarlo. Sacar fotocopias como había hecho de la vida de Jack y su familia y lo demás, sería para la hoguera. Un regalo perfecto para reconciliarse con su temperamental cómplice y amiga. Marchó a su dormitorio sin que nadie la viera. Tenía que deshacerse del libro cuanto antes.

En la penumbra del jardín que separaba el convento de la capilla, la luz de las farolas no dejó ver a la joven novicia como alguien arrastraba un cadáver desde la vereda hacia la oscuridad del pasto en los jardines. Un viento nocturno sacudió sus hábitos, mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia el edificio del dormitorio.

_Tha thudzi, rbi , dor bebesh drabra thadra drutha drirbi terter beshthurbidzi tha dor drabeshdzi bra szi drathathabeshrbithu tha ll rbidzi_

La monja escuchó aquella voz grave, en un susurro casi imperceptible, aquellas palabras que no entendió. Al llegar al edificio y caminar unos pasos hacia la escalera que conducia hacia las alcobas, las luces se apagaron. No había nadie a la vista en el vestíbulo ni en los pasillos. El miedo de la novicia iba en aumento. Solo pudo comenzar a rezar, mientras la ansiedad y nervios iban tensando sus músculos y provocándole un terrible dolor en la nuca y las sienes. Escuchó un ruido como de algo crujiendo detrás de ella, pero no dejó de avanzar mientras los rezos se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles

-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo...de nuestros enemigos...líbranos Señor...- Esta a punto de darle una jacqueca. El estrés hacía que sus párpados palpitaran. Casi se tropieza en varias ocasiones con los adornos del pasillo que conducía a su cuarto. Y tras unos minutos donde solo se escuchaban sus gemidos, jadeos y suspiros mezclados con sus ruegos y oraciones, llegó a su habitación. Solamente pudo ver oscuridad. Las farolas de la calle también estaban apagadas. La negrura más profunda inundaba la habitación, mientras ella se movía con suma cautela para tomar su lámpara de aceite. El tacto era su única guía, mientras tomaba el respaldo de la silla de caoba.

Segundos después, un olor nauseabundo surgió de la nada. Como el olor de un cádaver haber dejado cerrada la ventana. Seira se dió la vuelta hacia la ventana, no sólo al percibir el olor sino al notar el frío viento nocturno. Conforme se acercaba a la ventana, el olor era más persistente. Quizás un pájaro había muerto en la cornisa de su ventana, y era el olor del cuerpo lo que percibía. Apenas podía ver destellos y reflejos débiles de los autos que pasaban. Y por fin, sus manos llegaron al baúl donde descansaba el libro de los Lancaster...

Keiji Asuka llegaba al domicilio de los Haneoka. Había tormenta eléctrica y el viento seguía soplando provocando aullidos entre los edificios de la ciudad. Eran las once de la noche.

-En que lo puedo ayudar detective?- abrió amistosamente la puerta Genichiro, el padre de Meimi.-

-Nada grave señor Haneoka. Es solo que sabemos que su hija Meimi tiene amistad con la novicia Seira Mimori de la Orden Paulina y también alumna del colegio Santa Paula. Queríamos saber si la joven Mimori esta aquí. Ha sido reportada como desparecida por las monjas del dormitorio después de un apagón que solo afectó a los dormitorios de las religiosas hace unas horas. - Genichiro hizo una mueca de extrañeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Keiji le devolvió un gesto serio. Arriba, Meimi dormía, sin saber lo que había sucedido con su amiga...


	5. Subconsciente

-No, que yo sepa no ha invitado mi hija a su amiga. Hace un rato revisé a Meimi para ver como estaba, y todo se veía normal en su habitación. Ella ya esta durmiendo, no me diga que quiere que la despierte!- espetó el señor Haneoka reclamando a su interlocutor.

-No será necesario.- Aunque esta situación nos preocupa mucho, porque también hemos encontrado un cadáver momificado en los jardines del recinto, aunque no corresponde a la joven Seira. Es de un guardia de seguridad que tampoco llegó a cubrir su turno de las siete al colegio Santa Paula.

-¿Tiene que ver con esos asesinatos de gente momificada?- se estremeció el padre de Meimi.-

-_Y sabe el Papa de esos...experimentos o lo que sea que haces con los moros que los cruzados han capturado?- Erasmus se rió socarronamente.- Por Santo Tomás, que tiene de gracia?...- farfulló Guy, casi tropezando con una piedra en el camino lodoso._

_-Esas alimañas ni siquiera puede llamárseles humanos. Han matado a muchos de los nuestros y no merecen más que el eterno tormento. Lo mío, es poca cosa...- Ya verás Erasmus. Vamos a derrotarlos de una vez por todas. Y volveremos a tener los lugares Santos para la Cristiandad..._

-Hasta ahora no los sabemos, solo podemos hacer conjeturas.- resopló Asuka Sr, encendiendo un cigarro.-Cualquier cosa que sepa, no dude en informarnos. Que tenga una buena noche, señor Haneoka.-

La noche transcurrió sin novedad alguna para el padre de Meimi, que rgresó a la cama donde ya loe speraba su mujer. No fue asi para la joven hija del matrimonio Haneoka, que estaba soñando algo fuera de lo común...

-Ah..no escaparás querido cupcake, te comeré entero de un bocado...!- Saint Tail perseguía un cupcake con patas que reía y se burlaba de ella. El pastelillo se detuvo en seco cuando una figura negra lo cortó por la mitad.-

-¡no te daré de mi pastel! Jajajaja! -espetó Meimi haciendo un gesto de niña malcriada...- ah, quièn eres?-

Ya me olvidaste tan pronto, querida Meimi?- Jack estaba parado frente a ella, tan vivaz y alegre como lo recordaba!- Este pastel esta muy bueno, ñam!- El hombre le dió una mordida al cupcake, que se rió como si le hiciesen cosquillas. Saint Tail tomó un trozo del bocadillo y lo degustó. Atragantándose, se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a ella.

JACK!- lloró la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo...-Te extraño tanto...por qué, por qué tuviste que morir tan pronto!- sollozó.

-Meimi, tienes glaseado en la nariz...- se río Jack. Así no serás atractiva para Daiki, jajaja!- Jack!- se quejó la chica ruborizándose. Jack soltó una risa paternal y conciliatoria.

-Pero vengo a decirte algo serio, Meimi.- El semblante de Jack se tornó sombrío. - escucha con atención.-

El cupcake se desvaneció mientras volvían a aparecer el la casa de Jack. Meimi clavó los ojos azules en su amigo, que tomo aire.

-Tengo dos noticias para ti, Meimi. La primera es que, como sabes, ese libro de mi familia contenía conjuros muy poderosos. Es un grimorio. Un libro de artes secretas, que contiene secretos muy valiosos y delicados. Tu amiga hizo bien en guardarlo para alejarlo de los rufianes. Usé mis ultimas fuerzas para usar este conjuro de los sueños. Me verás en tus sueños cada vez que sea necesario que aparezca o que quieras recordarme. - La pelirroja chilló conmovida y llena de alegría.-

Eso me alegra mucho! Dime, que te trae por aquí...- la chica sonrió ampliamente, secándose las lágrimas. Jack se tornó aún más seco y serio.

-La segunda noticia, no es buena. Tu amiga Seira esta en peligro. Ha violado un sello de mi libro. Esta en peligro no solo ella, sino esta ciudad y el mundo entero si dejamos que el mal contenido en el sello avance. Escucha con atención...Ah!- El sueño comenzó a tornarse borroso. Una sucesión de voces, sonidos e imágenes, como en un televisor descompuesto rodearon a la chica y al hombre. Un murmullo en un idioma desconocido iba aumentado en intensidad, en medio d ela marejada de sonidos ininteligibles. Una especie de cántico profano. Y sin previo aviso, todo calló. Se quedaron en penumbra total mientras Jack se ponía tenso y trataba de distinguir a Meimi en la oscuridad.

-Rayos!- Ha llegado.- Este sujeto fue detenido hace siglos por un ancestro mío. Nunca pensé que pudiera liberarse...- rugió Jack. Meimi, no te metas en esto. Yo lo detendré. -La pelirroja no podía moverse.

-_Así que aquí esta la dueña de la energía... no me equivoqué, aunque esa monja me distrajo en mi búsqueda final. La magia que emanaba del libro por el conjuro final de Lancaster me atrajo a ella. No quiso revelarme donde dejó el libro. Hasta ahora no ha querido hablar, a pesar de que su vida se extingue poco a poco.-_ Meimi soltó un grito de horror- _ Lancaster, que idiota eres. Tu y tu familia son unos entrometidos. Quíatate de enmedio y déjame concluir mi misión!-_ rugió la voz gutural y grave.

¿Donde esta Seira?- gritó Meimi rabiosa.- Déjala en paz, no lastimes a mi amiga, quien quiera que seas?-

_Largo de aquí, Lancaster! Ya me encargaré de ti más tarde, mocosa_ \- gruñó la voz. La penumbre de nuevo. No oyó nada más.

El alarido de Meimi desde su habitación despertó a sus padres. Cuando Eimi y Genichiro cruzaron la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, solo pudieron verla llorando y gritando desconsoladamente.

-Cariño, que te pasa?- Genichiro abrazaba fuertemente a su hija- Aquí esta papa para cuidarte, linda...- La pelirroja no dejaba de resollar y farfullar incoherencias...- Quién es Jack?- Meimi recuperó el sentido. Estaba temblando-

-Nadie...- miró implorante la chica su madre, quien pareció entender el gesto de su hija. Genichiro le acariciaba la cabeza mientras la consolaba.-

-Fue solo una pesadilla, bonita. Vamos, no te apetece un vaso de leche?- la pelirroja asintió. Su padre salió mientras Eimi estrujaba a su hija y le sacaba las lágrimas.-


	6. Confesión inesperada

-Mi intuición de madre no falla...Creo que tienes algo que... no quieres decirlo enfrente de papá...-habló dulcemente Eimi. -Qué es?-

Te lo contaré mañana...mamita.- Meimi abrazó a su madre, recargando su cabza en el pecho. Solo se que...mi amiga Seira esta en peligro. - Eimi hizo un gesto serio, tomando la mano de su hija.

-Te creo, mi amor. Mañana hablaremos. Ahora, duerme. Yo me quedaré la noche en vela por si necesitas algo.-

Gracias amo.- gimoteó Meimi mientras su padre regresaba con un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa.- le tendió el vaso a su hija, que aún temblaba. Los padres se quedaron mirando a su bella hija, que terminó lentamente con la bebida.

-Entonces no sabes nada de Seira?- Daiki escrutaba a la joven pelirroja en el recreo, aquel día en un cielo de nubes grises que formaban un sólido manto grueso. - No...- gorjeó Meimi sin ganas de hablar. - Y me preocupa mucho... Ese apagón. Un loco pudo haber entrado y quizás le hizo daño...- mintió. Sabía que no podía revelarle a su enamorado la trama del hechicero misterioso, de Jack y Seira.

-Haremos todo lo que podamos para buscarla. Ya estamos buscando en la habitación de Seira y la única pista que hay es un pequeño charco de sangre. Ya fue enviada al laboratorio, espero que no sea de Seira...- la chica gimió de horror. Daiki le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañera, que se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Se que quieres mucho a tu amiga. Te prometo que yo mismo la encontrare y atraparé a aquel que la secuestró.- Y sin previo aviso, Meimi se abalanzó sobre el joven detective, abrazándolo con fuerza.- Gracias!- Gracias Daiki, en verdad tus atenciones me hacen muy feliz...- El calor ebullía en la joven, que de inmediato soltó al chico. Él también se veía sonrojado y avergonzado.

-No vayas a pensar cosas de mi, Haneoka!- le espetó el chico de pelo negro.- Hago esto solo porque soy un detective novato que necesita adquirir experiencia. Sobre todo, para atrapar a la ladrona!- Meimi enfureció de golpe. La sola mención de Saint Tail hizo que su ánimo cambiara. Las emociones en el corazón de la joven se mezclaban, causando un caos terrible que estaba por eruptar como un volcán incandescente. Daiki hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver la ya conocida expresión de rabia de la joven, que se sacudía terriblemente:

-¡MI AMIGA ESTA EN PELIGRO!- bramó la chica perdiendo los papeles. -¡PARECE QUE TE ¡IMPORTA MÁS LA MALDITA LADRONA! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡TE ODIO!- el detective se echó hacia atrás, sin saber que decir. Por primera vez, su gesto parecía más bien de arrepentimiento por haberla hecho enojar, más compasivo y diplomático, lo cual exacerbó la ira de Meimi que resollaba y resoplaba como un búfalo salvaje. Nunca se había sentido tan enojada con Daiki. Quería golpearlo y arañarlo en aquel mismo instante, no importaba que la expulsaran de la escuela...

-Haneoka...hazme un favor y tranquilizate...- Los dos casos me importan igual. Yo...Haneoka...- Meimi avanzaba hacia el con intenciones de golpearlo. Daiki tenía que actuar rápido mientras la adrenalina subía sin control...

-_...¡Maldición! El enfrentamiento con Lancaster fue mucho para mí. Me he debilitado. Y ese canalla...no pude romper el hechizo. Mis fuerzas aún no están del todo restauradas. Pero la novicia será la carnada perfecta para la tal Meimi Haneoka. El libro...o la vida de su amiga...-_

_-Aunque a decir verdad, aún puedo entrar en los sueños de la mocosa Haneoka una vez más. Quizás puedo hacerla ceder sin pelear...si presiono los botones adecuados...- _

-¡Sueltamé, idiota!- chillaba Meimi como un cerdo en el matadero. Daiki le agarraba las muñecas para evitar que le hiciese daño en el rostro. Nadie los estaba viendo, porque estaban en una sección alejada dentro de los jardines escolares. - ¡HANEOKA, ESCÚCHAME!- berreó Daiki.- Me importa el caso de Seira porque...porque...-la pelirroja amagaba con patear al chico en los genitales, aunque su fuerza no era tanta, y la gastaba más en tratar de liberarse...- me gustas...mucho...- La joven dejó de pelear. En silenció, en medio de su faz teñida de púrpura, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules. - No puedo soportar verte tan triste y preocupada...- farfulló Daiki clavando los ojos en el suelo. -Quiero...hacerte feliz... -El corazón del joven palpitaba tan rápido como una máquina neumática. Meimi apenas lo escuchó. Salió corriendo mientras sollozaba y murmuraba para si misma. El chico miró con tristeza a su enamorada mientras la veía alejarse. No tenía ganas de ir tras ella. Lamentaba haberle revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos en medio de una situación tan delicada.

Meimi llegó a casa con paso desganado. Su padre no estaba. Su madre ya la esperaba con la comida lista.

-Princesa, hice tu platillo favorito hoy!- habló alegremente la madre. La joven la miró lánguidamente, sentándose con desgano a la mesa de la cocina. Eimi se sentó frente a ella, analizándola con benevolencia.

-Lloraste, verdad linda?- Meimi asintió en silencio, mirando el suelo. - Ven aquí.- La madre abrazó a la chica, que le devolvió el gesto apretando con fuerza. -¿Cuéntame, que te pasa? Tiene que ver con tu...misión? Sabes de lo que hablo.- La joven miró a su progenitora. Y en menos de lo que creyó , le había contado la historia de Jack, su sueño y lo que había pasado con Seira. Terminaron de comer en silencio. Al finalizar la comida, Meimi descansaba en el diván, con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza con mucho cariño y ternura.

-Te ayudaré en la medida que me sea posible, hijita. Esto es un caso muy peligroso y complejo. Pero me alegra que seas tan noble, tan valiente y tan buena persona. Ese hombre Jack...fue muy afortunado de haberte conocido. Teneos que honrar su memoria y salvar a tu amiga.- La chica se levantó. Susu ojos brillaban. Había pasado su tristeza.

-Si mamita!- ¡Unidas, podremos acabar con esta locura y evitar que el malvado lastime a Seira y a más gente inocente!-

-Bien, creo que Saint Lucifer volverá a ser la dueña de la noche...con un poco de ayuda de la ladrona Saint Tail, su digna heredera!- sonrió la madre. Meimi hizo una risita traviesa. - Y hablando de Daiki, creó que le debes una disculpa hija. Es un buen chico y sus sentimientos parecen ser puros y honestos. - señalo Eimi. La pelirroja tragó saliva, sin decir nada más.


	7. Catacumbas

Meimi se retiró a dormir. La verdad es que no tenían ninguna pista más que la mancha de sangre que, para horror de la joven, la policía había confirmado como perteneciente a Seira. Esa noche su madre iría a buscar el libro de Jack al dormitorio de la joven novicia. Mordiéndose los labios, no pudo conciliar el sueño en varias horas hasta oyó a su madre salir por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial. Su padre roncaba como un tractor. Esperó en la cama hasta que por fin el sueño la venció.

-¿Eh... qué...?- Meimi caminaba por una vereda rodeada de flores. Un lejano castillo se veía en una peña en la distancia. De pronto, la chica se tropezó con un carruaje que se estacionó frente a ella. De el bajaba Jack, caminando con dificultad.

-Jack, estas bien?- corrió la pelirroja a su lado. El hombre sonrió, no sin ocultar una mueca de dolor.-

-Es una suerte que siga vivo. No se si pueda detenerlo de nuevo, el hechizo casi fue roto por él. Se está haciendo fuerte, aunque su proceso para recobrar sus energías ha sido lento - Meimi se llevó las manos a la boca- Vine a verte, porque tienes que estar prevenida. Debes saber a quién tu y madre enfrentan. Vamos a dar una vuelta.- terminó. La joven lo siguió al interior del carruaje, que de inmediato avanzó por el camino. El castillo se veía cada vez más cerca. Se detuvieron al fin, en una pequeña abadía cuyas paredes y fachada estaban cubiertas de musgo y vegetación.

-Ahora lo verás. Mira por la ventana. El no puede vernos, pero nosotros si. - señaló Jack a Meimi, que se acercó a curiosear. Un monje gordo y calvo entraba presuroso al recinto.

-Ese es Guy de Lancaster. Un fraile franciscano que fue mi ancestro. Vamos a seguirlo. - Jack y Meimi bajaron a toda prisa del carruaje, que se quedo estacionado en la vereda. Entraron por la enorme puerte de roble de la sucia abadía, apenas iluminada por velas en su interior. Estaba abandonada. Las luces del día se colaban por algunos huecos en el techo maltratado. Siguieron a Guy, que caminaba hacia un lado del vestíbulo, entrando por una pequeña puerta.

-Estamos en camino a las catacumbas. No te preocupes, solo estamos viendo un recuerdo.- respondió ante la palidez de Meimi y su gesto de catatónico terror.- Nadie, ni el hechicero puede vernos en esta experiencia. Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo iluminado de antorchas. Un temblor hizo estremecer las paredes del túnel, desprendiendo polvo del techo. La chica se aferró a Jack, apretando su enorme y huesuda mano. Finalmente, el hombre se detuvo al observar algo a varios metros frente a él.

-Estos túneles conectaban la abadía con el castillo.- señaló Jack, mientras se dirigía hacia un enorme hueco en la pared, que no parecía formar parte de la construcción de las catacumbas. -Pero lo que Guy no sabía hasta antes de este recuerdo, es que él ideó un camino secreto, que llevaba a su propia cámara subterránea. Para no ser descubierto. Para realizar sus acciones abominables.

Aquel hueco conducía a una gruta. Una gruta poco iluminada y llena de estalactitas. La única luz que los guiaba era la de la antorcha del fraile Lacanster, que iba a paso lento varios metros delante de ellos.

Al fin, se detuvo e una de las paredes de la cueva. Una puerta muy improvisada,, de madera podrida y llena de polilla, estaba frente a él. En medio del silencio y la humedad de la cueva, pudieron oir como susurraba.

-Perdóname Señor por lo que haré, pero es la única forma conocida que tengo para detener el mal-

Dicho esto, sacó de su capa un objeto concomido para Meimi: el almanaque de los Lancaster. Comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en latín que la chica no entendía. Y al final, sacando un anillo de plata de su sotana, se lo puso en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Guy entró con sumo cuidado, sin que nadie lo detectara. Una niebla muy oscura surgía de un hueco en medio de la habitación a la que habían entrado. Había esqueletos humanos por doquier y se percibía un olor a cádaver en descomposición. Meimi oyó un cántico que le puso los pelos de punta.

Szo Modraszo dzi bra thudzirbiszo dzi szodra. szo Bashé, Bo Bodrabash Dziszu Modzoszo Bash Szo Modraszo, bashszo Dzibra Modraszo Rbi Bash Dzi Drabodzi, Rbi Modraszo Dzi Mobash Szodzubobash Bash szothubash dzi árbiszo szodra. Bash rbidrabash , szo theszo szo bashdra, drabra bash moszudzi, bash bradra szodraá bash thubash mo dra

Guy se acercó al hueco por donde los vapores oscuros surgían. Los rezos venían de ese lugar. Sin perder más tiempo, gritó:

Modum quo redeunt haud diríssime Imperat tibi Guidoni Lancastriae!

Un brilló de color blanco y azul surgió del hueco. La neblina de dispersó de golpe. Un segundo después, se incorporaba en el suelo una figura tenebrosa y repulsiva. Parecía una persona momificada que aún tenía los ojos verdes , de esclerótica amarillenta y la lengua intactas. Un tatuaje rojo con símbolos extraños en color negro, delineaba sus ojos y nariz, como una especie de antifaz. Su pelo, completamente blanco, estaba erizado. Aún vestía su andrajosa sotana café de franciscano. Solo le quedaban algunos mechones cubriendo la calva podrida y amarillenta. En los brazos, tenía también líenas rojas e inscripciones negras sobre los tejidos descompuestos y secos como hojas de otoño. A través de su garganta sonó aquella misma voz diabólica que Meimi había escuchado la noche anterior.

-Lancaster, lárgate de aquí. Te voy a matar a ti también si no te vas ahora mismo!-

No piensó irme!- bramó Guy.- Se de tus planes, se que planeas dominar todos los Reinos, y que te has rebelado contra el Vaticano...-

-Ya veremos. No te das cuenta de que es inútil?. El conocimiento supremo, de los Supremos, me fue revelado. Y ahora sé que no existe tal cosa como tu Dios. Todo es una mentira. No hay cielo, y tampoco hay infierno. Solo otras realidades, donde Ellos han esperado desde hace milenios. Solo existen los Señores Primigenios y vendrán a reclamar su reinado en este mundo!- espetó el hechicero.

Guy le devolvió una mirada que pretendía ocultar su horror sin éxito. Al lado de ellos, Meimi temblaba de miedo, mientras Jack la abrazaba para reconfortarla.


	8. Mundo onírico

-Has roto el orden natural, Erasmus. No puedes tener más poder que un simple humano. No puedes ser más fuerte que todos los reyes cristianos de Europa y los califas moros! No puedes ser Dios. Eso es tomar el Cielo por asalto! No puedes romper las leyes naturales de Dios!-

-De que orden hablas? No hay ningún orden. Somos sólo hormigas en un vasto universo dentro de otros universos que viven y mueren e importan menos que el polvo que desprenden los caballos al trotar! Decenas, centenares, miles de vidas perdidas, todo es igual; el universo se transforma constantemente pero ellos permanecen allí. Nada detendrá la llegada de los Supremos!-

-Mira en lo que te has convertido! Eres un despojo de ser humano, solo al servicio de entidades demoniacas para las que eres una pieza más de su plan, seguramente!-

-Lo siento mucho Guy. Te consideré un amigo. Pero tu debilidad y fe absurda te han cegado. Debes morir. Adiós Guy-

Erasmus alzó la mano, que se llenó de una energía púrpura y negra que parecía tragarse la luz que la rodeaba. Guy hizo lo mismo. Aunque su mano se llenó de la luz azul y blanca que había destellado hacía un rato. Los destellos, explosiones y llamas inundaron la vieja habitación de piedra. Fue tan rápido que Meimi solo vio la conclusión de la pelea. Guy marcaba con su viejo anillo, en cera ardiente la piel escamosa de Erasmus, que gritó mientras comenzaba a convertirse en un torrente de luz blanca y azul, directo al libro de la familia Lancaster. Guy estaba cubierto de tierra y heridas superficiales, pero no graves. Completamente agotado, solo pudo sellar el sobre en el libro antes de desplomarse de cansancio.

Es suficiente por el momento.- soltó Jack sin avisar, soltando a Meimi y la imagen que los rodeaba cambió de nuevo. Volvían a estar en la versión onírica de la sala de estar de Jack. La pelirroja estaba pensativa y aprensiva. Jack le devolvió un gesto paternal y tranquilizador.

-Ese sujeto se alimenta de la energía vital de las personas. Pero es como un barril sin fondo, está tratando de recuperar su humanidad y obtener en el proceso poder ilimitado, pero no comprende que su pacto fue una mentira- carraspeó Jack sentándose en el taburete , mientras Meimi se estrujaba las manos - solo hace que aquellos entes a los que se refiere absorban aquella energía, dándole apenas unas migajas. Necesita muchas vidas, muchos sacrificios para poder reunir la energía suficiente.- La chica se estremeció, dando un paso atrás. - Jack se levantó de su asiento.

\- Si logra llamar a esas entidades, el será el peligro menor.- El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro a Meimi. La chica tomó su mano huesuda y la apreto entre las suyas, delicadas y femeninas.

-Espero que tu madre se apresure a recuperar el grimorio. Es la única forma que tenemos de detener a Erasmus. Podremos traer con vida a tu amiga, pero el tiempo se acaba. Te deso suerte a ti a tu madre, Meimi. Debo irme.- concluyó. Se dió la vuelta. El sueño se desvaneció. Meimi duró un rato más sin soñar nada, hasta que sucedió algo inaudito.

-Daiki?- La pelirroja soñaba que llegaba a la escuela. Estaban en el aula solo ella y Daiki, que la miraba de manera muy fija.- Estas bien, puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó ella.

-Meimi, quiero decirte algo... Algo que necesito decirte desde hace mucho...- El corazón de la joven dió un vuelco.- Acércate- El chico clavo los ojos en el suelo, acometido por el bochorno.

La chica se acercó a su enamorado. Algo le parecía poco usual en aquella situación. Daiki tomó su mano. Un calor empezó a invadir el cuerpo de la joven.

-Que quieres decirme, Daiki?- sentía como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas.- Porque si es lo que pienso...yo...- las palabras se quedaron en la garganta de Meimi, sin poder salir.-

Un murmullo empezaba a llenar la habitación. Era apenas audible, pero la pelirroja lo percibió. El chico d epelo azabache tomo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos. Se acercó a sus labios.

-Daiki...bésame.- susurró Meimi...- Siempre estuve esperando este momento...-

-Yo también...- murmuró el joven...-pero...-

El grito desgrarrador de Daiki hizo casi estallar el corazón de Meimi. Su cabeza caía al suelo en medio de un chorro gigantesco de sangre, manchando el uniforme y la falda de la joven. Del torso sin cabeza del joven, ante el horror que paralizaba a la chica y le impedía hablar, gritar o llorar ante la escena horripilante, salió la cabeza de Erasmus, con los ojos llenos de euforia y locura.

-El siguiente es él!-

Meimi se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, en estado de shock, mientras la sangre la cubría, ahora vestida con el traje de Saint Tail. Meimi gimoteaba y se sacudía, mientras una sensación de desesperanza total y desgracia la invadía. Al fin pudo articular palabra, y solo pudo llorar desesperadamente en su lugar sin poder moverse mientras Erasmus, sacaba el corazón de Daiki y lo devoraba, lanzando chorros de sangre por todas partes.

-Hijita, princesa, despierta!- Eimi sacudió a su hija. Que sollozaba y gemía descontrolada mientras convulsionaba en su cama. Meimi abrió los ojos y soltó un chillido muy agudo. Su madre la abrazaba fuertemente mientras las lágrimas de Eimi caían sobre el pelo de su hija. -Ya terminó, es solo un sueño! Ya pronto acabaremos con esto y salvaremos a Seira!- Eimi se aferraba a la joven, a quien nunca había visto tan alterada y desequeilibrada.

-Mamita!...- lloró Meimi completamente fuera de sí.- No quiero que lo maten, a él no!-

-No matará a nadie más, obtuve el libro...- susurró Eimi secando las lágrimas de su hija y besándola en la frente.- Aquí estoy pequeña..., aqui estoy...- Genicihiro entraba en la habitación como un huracán, y abrazaba a su joven hija que no dejaba de tener espasmos y respingos muy violentos. La familia se abrazó mientras Meimi seguía chillando y gorjeando incoherencias. - Te amamos hija! Te cuidaremos siempre y nunca te abandonaremos!- La voz de Genichiro se quebraba.- Fue solo una pesadilla, aquí estan papi y mami, y no dejaremos que nadie te lastime...-

Pasó un largo rato en el que Meimi sollozaba y chillaba, esta vez con mucha menor intensidad, mientras sus padres hacían guardia al lado de su cama y le acariciaban el cabello para reconfortarla. De vez en cuando ella les pedía que la abrazaran, cosa que hacían durante largos minutos, hasta que a la pelirroja el apetecía volverse a tender sobre la cama.


	9. Cambio de planes

Daiki tocaba la puerta de su enamorada. Meimi no había asistido a la escuela ese día. Sus padres le habian informado a las monjas que su hija había amanecido bastante enferma. Sin embargo, el testarudo detective novato quería decirle algo importante a la chica que le robaba el sueño desde hace muchos días. Una ojerosa Eimi le abrió la puerta.

-Ah, como estas, chiquillo?- Eres el hijo del detective Asuka?- inquirió alegremente la madre de Meimi. Daiki se puso colorado, y clavó los ojos en el suelo.-S-s-si...- farfulló- Señora Haneoka, ¿como se encuentra su hija? Me preocupa un poco...- Eimi sonrió benévolamente, adivinando los sentimientos del muchacho por su joven hija.

-No te preocupes, hijo, cómo dices que te llamas? Vamos, entra.- lo invitó mientras el chico de pelo negro cruzaba por la puerta encogiéndose de vergüenza. -Daiki...-murmuró entre dientes el detective novato.- Espera aquí, le diré a Meimi que has venido...- los pelos en la nuca del chico se erizaron.

Eimi llegó a la habitación de su hija adolescente que miraba con tristeza el techo sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Linda, vino avisitarte un chico...Es el muchacho que te gusta?- Meimi se puso colorada de golpe y dando un chillido se echó las sábanas encima para evadir a su madre. La mujer caminó hacia su hija y habló dulcemente:

-No tienes por que sentirte avergonzada, princesa. Se ve que es un buen muchacho y le preocupas. Por que no lo quieres ver?- Acarició la cabeza de su hija a tráves de la sábana. Meimi no pudo más y se descubrió. Con los ojos enrojecidos en hinchados gimió de forma muy áspera y débil:

-Esta bien, mamita. Dile que...que venga...- concluyó sin energías.

Minutos después, Daiki tocaba tímidamente en la puerta de su enamorada. Ella respondió con una voz apenas audible:

-Pasa...-

El joven cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. De inmediato su vista se vió acometida por una maraña de pelo cobrizo que lo cubrió. Los brazos de la chica los estrujaban fuertemente mientras el se ponía cada vez más rojo y sentía un calor indescriptible que iba aumentando. Le devolvió el gesto acariciando el pelo de la chica, que estaba sollozando mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Daiki.

-Tuve...tuve...una pesadilla horrible...- chilló Meimi. - soñé, que...te hacían daño...- terminó la frase con la voz ahogada.-

-¿De que hablas, Meimi?- preguntó el chico sin alterarse. Meimi clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos castaños del joven.

-Nada...- se resignó la chica. - Gracias por venir... Eso me hace muy feliz...- se estremeció. El joven la abrazó con más fuerza. -Yo también quería verte Meimi...- sonrió Daiki.- Estoy contento saber que estas bien! - Meimi soltó una risita triste.- Pero debo decirte otra cosa importante, te tengo una noticia buena, y otra no tanto...- La pelirroja lo soltó. Daiki le tomó las manos instintivamente. El detective junior tomó aire, mientras su gesto se hacía serio.

-Los asesinatos no han cedido. Esa es la mala noticia. Anoche encontramos a dos personas más.- la joven gimió de horror.- No tenemos hasta ahora ninguna pista del asesino, ni sus motivos. Sabemos que quizás sea un tipo de asesino serial o un grupo de asesinos, realizando alguna clase de ritual relacionado con algún tema pagano o de brujería, pero nada más. - La buena noticia, es que Seira ha aparecido.- La pelirroja abrió la boca y los ojos colmada de sorpresa.- Esta bien, la llevamos al hospital. La encontramos vagando por las calles Himori y Misashi. No lejos de donde aparecieron los primero cadáveres. Estaba bastante débil y casi no podía hablar. Apenas y se podía sostener en pie. Del hospital nos informaron que al llegar perdió la consciencia. Esta estable. No tenía heridas graves más que una cortada en el brazo. Supongo que de allí salió la sangre que encontramos... - Se interrumpió. De nuevo Daiki volvía a sentir una enorme presión en las costillas, mientras los delicados y femeninos brazos de la pelirroja lo estrujaban como un náufrago a un trozo de madera durante una tormenta.-

-Meimi, me estas dejando sin aire...ah!- se quejó el detective apenas pudiendo abrazar a su interlocutora.

-Gracias Daiki! Muchas gracias Daiki!. Oh... No sabes lo feliz que estoy...Seira, mi fiel amiga...esta viva y a salvo!- gorjeaba la joven mientras su enamorado se ponía color púrpura. Ah! Lo siento mucho, Daiki.- chilló al darse cuenta que el detective estaba resollando por respirar.- De verdad que esto me hace muy feliz, por favor, dime en que hospital se encuentra e iré a visitarla!- El joven le dió la dirección, que la chica anotó como un huracán en un papel. Sin embargo, al terminar de escribir, en la mente de la muchacha apareció de nuevo la imagen de su enamorado siendo decapitado por el hechicero Erasmus. Daiki la miró con curiosidad mientras ella caminaba hacia el mordiéndose los labios.

-Pasa algo, Meimi?- preguntó el joven. Meimi le devolvió una mirada de angustia.- N-Nada, nada, eso sólo que...tengo un mal presentimiento de todo este caso...-La chica tomó la mano del joven y la estrujó entre las suyas. Daiki la miró colmado de aprensión.

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado si sigues investigando este caso.- imploró la joven mientras sus ojos se anegaban.- El detective solo pudo estrecharle las manos y lanzarle un gesto de compasión.-

-No me pasará nada, Meimi.- susurró dulcemente el joven- Gracias por tus atenciones y por preocuparte por mí. - La joven forzó una sonrisa y soltó una risita tierna. - De verdad que...eres una persona en quien puedo confiar...- respondió ella acercándose más al chico.

-Me voy Meimi. Mi padre me espera en la jefatura.- el detective novato se sonrojó. Y sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Meimi, que sintió que explotaba cuando los labios del joven tocaron su piel. Solo pudo soltar un chillido muy agudo y salir corriendo para esconderse tras las sábanas de nuevo.

-Esta bien...- se encogió de hombros Daiki.- Hasta luego Meimi. Te veré mañana en la escuela.

-Adios.- masculló la pelirroja sin poder articular correctamente las palabras. A quien quería engañar. Aunque la pesadilla que había tenido con el hechicero se erigía ominosa y amenazante en su mente, la visita de su enamorado y la noticia de que su amiga estaba con vida la habían hecho sentirse mucho mejor. No obstante, el asesino seguía suelto y sus planes de nuevo se veían ocultados por la niebla oscura del misterio...


	10. Tensión

-Va a ser una tarea algo complicada. Aunque si dices que tu amiga estaba resolviendo los misterios de este libro, es posible que haya dejado alguna traducción o alguna libreta con instrucciones.- sentenciaba Eimi hojeando el libro. Su hija le devolvía una mirada curiosa mientras lamía su helado de chocolate.

-Yo podría recuperarla...- murmuró la joven. La policía sigue sin dejar entrar a nadie al dormitorio, y Seira aún no recupera la consciencia. - La madre le dirigió una mirada aprensiva.-

-Pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Aquel hechicero sigue suelto y no sabemos de lo que es capaz.- El corazón de Meimi dió un vuelco. Recordaba la amenaza de Erasmus en sus sueños, que el siguiente en ser atacado iba a ser su enamorado, Daiki Asuka.

-Es verdad mamita.- chilló Meimi.-Pero estoy muy preocupada. Ese malvado me...me...-le temblaron los labios. Eimi se acercó a su hija y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- me dijo que también lastimaría a Daiki!- La mujer besó en la frente a su hija adolescente, que se sintió reconfortada en un estremecimiento.

-Solo quiso asustarte. Ese sujeto aún no debe tener tanto poder según lo que me has contado.- habló dulcemente Eimi.- De cualquier modo, resolveremos esto juntas y nadie más saldrá lastimado.- aseguró. La verdad es que la madre de Meimi le había mentido. Ella tenía tanto miedo como su hija, pero se negaba a demostrarlo. No tenía idea de como acabaría todo el embrollo en el que se habían metido. Pasaron los minutos, y después las horas, mientras Meimi observaba como su madre hojeaba el libro y se esforzaba por encontrar algún significado con la ayuda de un diccionario del idioma inglés moderno. Al final, la mujer se levantó, con el pelo esponjado y despeinado.

–No puedo. Es demasiado complicado. Esta lleno de acertijos y metáforas que no logro descifrar.- se acostó sobre el sofá, dándole un sorbo a la taza de te que le tendía Meimi.- Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Creo que lo mejor será que vayas al dormitorio y trates de recuperar los escritos de tu amiga. Deberás hacerlo esta misma noche- Meimi se retiró a su habitación, compungida. La incertidumbre de aquella situación le molestaba mucho. Habían llamado al hospital aquella mañana, pero la novicia Seira aún no despertaba. Parecía, según los doctores, como si hubiese perdido tanta energía que el desmayo la puso en coma. No podían explicarse como había pasado, ya que fuera de aquella herida en el brazo, la monja estaba completamente sana. Era como si algo o alguien le hubiese robado la energía y vitalidad de un golpe.

Meimi reparó en que también estaba cansada. Sin pensarlo apenas, se tumbó en la cama, donde se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Pocos minutos después de que la chica cerro lso ojos y se perdió en la incosnciencia, Jack habló en sus sueños... Su cara aparecía ominosa entre imágenes difusas.

-Meimi, Meimi, estas ahÍ...?- El hombre parecía preocupado y serio. Más de lo habitual que en días anteriores , lo cual estresó a la joven pelirroja.

-Jack, que ocurre? - le respondió la chica -Necesito tu ayuda, sabes como podría detener al hechicero? Mi madre y yo tratamos de traducir el libro, pero no pudimos descifrar ni una palabra. Me da miedo que ataque a...alguien más...- gorjéo recordando al chico que le robaba el sueño.

-Es complicado, Meimi. Podría ayudarte, pero el hechizo se esta debilitando.- gruño mientras su cara se volvía más borrosa e indefinida.- He estado luchando con él desde hace días, y es cada vez más fuerte. Disculpa que no haya podido evitar que te atacara en sueños. Pero...- La voz de Jack empezó a distorsionarse, como si estuviese sonando a través de un aparato de radio descompuesto. -si dices que tu amiga dejo escritos, debes obtenerlos ahora...- El rostro del último heredero de los Lancaster se deformaba cada vez más, teniendo una apariencia menos humana. La tensión en la pesadilla de la joven iba en aumento. Las palabras de Jack se iban tornando cada véz mas confusas e ininteligibles.

-Jack, Jack, no puedo entenderte. Que quieres decirme'?- chilló Meimi mientras su desesperación iba en aumento. Las imágenes y los sonidos eran cada vez mas caóticos mientras el sonido del viento en el desierto iba siendo cada vez más invasivo. Y escuchó aquel cántico tenebroso, cada vez más fuerte.

Rbidzi dzi sze midra, Szo thudzi, Rbi' bra bash mirbidzi szo dor szo modzi drarbi morbidradzi

De nuevo la oscuridad total. Los cánticos dejaron de retumbar en la mente de la joven. Y si previo aviso, la escena cambió. Estaba en una habitación de una casa que no conocía. En la pared a su derecha, había un enorme librero lleno de novelas de detectives. A su izquierda, una pared con posters de autos y motocicletas. Y justo al lado de la ventana, un chico de pelo negro dormía plácidamente cubierto por una colcha con estampados. Meimi lo reconoció, y la sangre se convirtió en hielo en sus venas y en el corazón. Era la habitación de Daiki. El silencio sepulcral inundaba la escena, mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a él.

Rbidzi dzi sze midra, Szo thudzi, Rbi' bra bash mirbidzi szo dor szo modzi drarbi morbidradzi

Apenas era un murmullo, pero lo escuchó. El cántico se estaba haciendo presente. Meimi decidió enfrentarlo, aunque estaba muerta de miedo.

-Se que estas ahí, hechicero.- murmuró, sin querer despertar a Daiki, que gruñía y gemía entre sueños.- No funcionará este truco dos veces conmigo!.-

-Estás asustada, mocosa?. Te tengo en mis redes y no escaparás. - se carcajeó el mago.

-Ya no te tengo miedo!- espetó la joven. - Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, y déjanos en paz! Todo esto no es más que una ilusión, no lograrás engañarme!- concluyó.

Y quién dice que esto no es o no será real?Este será el futuro de tu amado Daiki Asuka, si sigues obstruyendo mis planes...Presta atención, niñita...- soltó una risa macabra.

-La ventana se abrió con gran sigilo y sutileza. Por ella entraba una delgada figura fantasmal cubierta con un túnica con capucha. Meimi no pudo moverse. Un golpe de pánico hizo que el corazón casi se le escapara por la boca. Erasmus su avanzó hacia la cama del joven detective musitando sus rezos en aquel idioma extraño.


	11. Visión

-No lo toques!- chilló Meimi, llorando de miedo y rabia.- No le hagas daño, o yo misma te mataré!-

-Esto va a ser divertido, chiquilla.- siseó el mago mientras sacaba su mano corrupta, podrida y seca, adornada con los tatuajes bermejos y levantaba las cobijas de Daiki para llegar a su pecho. El sueño se interrumpió de golpe. La penumbra regresó mientras la chica estaba empapada de un sudor frío. El hechicero gritó algo ininteligible, su voz se escuchaba distante y algo distorsionada.

-Ya basta.- El sonido de aquella voz grave, llenó de júbilo a la chica. Pero no estaba sola. Erasmus aún los podía oír.

-LANCASTER! Eres un molesto gusano. Debí haberte eliminado en cuanto pudiera. Esta no quedará nada de ti, ni en el mundo de los vivos ni en el de los muertos! FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

-MEIMI! Meimi, escúchame, depende de ti detenerlo! Quizás nunca vuelva a verte, pero si puedo debilitarlo, será un precio justo a pagar!-

-JACK, NO!- berreó la pelirroja.- No quiero perderte de nuevo! No te vayas! Por favor!-

-Adiós Meimi! Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar!- gritó Jack mientras los gritos y gruñidos de Erasmus inundaban la penumbra. Meimi despertó. Estaba muy tensa, pero esta vez no gritó ni lloró. Estaba llena de determinación y furia. Tenía que detener al malvado cuanto antes. No podía dejar que siguiera arruinando su vida y lastimando a las personas a las que amaba. Una sensación de inseguridad y un temor que no podía describir la inundó por el resto de la tarde. Rezó bastantes Padres Nuestros para intentar terminar con aquella aprensión que la atormentaba, pero sin mucho éxito. Sentía que el hechicero la estaba espiando de algún modo omnisciente y sobrenatural.

La noche por fin llegó, y Meimi emergió de su hogar ya transformada en Saint Tail, directo a los dormitorios del convento. El cerco policiaco no le impidió infiltrarse en el edificio donde estaba la habitación de Seira. Tenia la mente bastante inquieta, tanto que a veces no se daba cuenta demasiado de lo que hacía. En la habitación de su amiga, revolvió febrilmente entre los cajones hasta que por fin dió con los escritos de su amiga. Aquella sensación malsana e incómoda la volvía a invadir, como si la estuviesen observando. Y justo en aquel momento que tomó los papeles donde Seira había registrado sus descubrimientos, una ráfaga de dolor le cruzó por las sienes y la frente. Cayó al suelo viendo estrellas. No supo que hacía pasado, hasta unos segundos después que eld olor desapareció. Al abrir los ojos había manchas de sangre en el suelo. Y frente a ella, Daiki se trataba de defender de Erasmus disparándole sin éxito con la pistola de su padre, cuyo cadaver decapitado y cubierto de sangre yacía sobre el sofá.

-Espero que venga tu amiguita a salvarte, mocoso patético. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se burlaba el hechicero, mientras Daiki, cubierto de sangre y raspones, caía al suelo hacia atrás. Aún empuñaba el arma, con una expresión de furia y determinación en los ojos. - Eres un ser pusilánime. Mira que necesitar de una chica para salir vivo de esta-

-No se de qué estas hablando. Pero no me rendire hasta vengar la muerte de mi padre! Seas lo que seas, voy a luchar hasta el final!- bramó el joven detective disparando su arma una vez más. Erasmus no dejaba de reir mientras se acrecaba a Daiki. Las energías negras y púpuras salían de su mano huesuda y seca. Daiki se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido y aterrorizado por lo que estaba viendo. Meimi se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras veía como su enamorado perdía el conocimiento y el arma caía de sus manos.

-Asi que, espero que Haneoka venga...-murmuró el brujo.- Voy a absorber lentamente su enregía. Quiero que ella sea testigo de su muerte lenta y dolorosa...- soltó una risotada socarrona. De nuevo la oscuridad. Meimi estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Seira, con la libreta en sus manos. No podía perder el tiempo. Tenía que salvar a Daiki en ese mismo instante. Con un rayo, salió por la ventana y se encaminó saltando por los techos lo más rápido que pudo a la casa del chico que le gustaba. Sus dientes castañeaban tanto que le dolía la mandíbula, y la nuca empezaba a sentirla a punto de estallar mientras su corazón latía por todo su cuerpo. Al final, casi sin aliento, y dándose un fuerte golpe contra un árbol, que le hizo un fuerte raspon con un poco de sangre en la frente, llegó a casa de Daiki. Una de sus ventanas estaba encendida, la de su habitación. La chica se acercó sigilosamente hasta la ventana, pero lo único que pudo ver desde el árbol donde había colisionado hace momentos fue a Daiki, en una situación completamente distinta a la que había visto. Estaba leyendo tranquilamente mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

Aquel pequeño golpe hizo el suficiente ruido en la ventana del joven Asuka, lo suficiente como para que se asomara a la ventana.

-Que fue eso? Un segundo después, alguien le había vendado los ojos, y no podía ver nada.- Ah! Que diablos?...-Sintió como un olor floral bastante familiar y un chillido agudo y ahogado lo envolvían en un fuerte abrazo.

-Daiki...gracias al cielo que estas bien! Yo pensé, pensé que...- la voz de la chica sonaba atropellada y sumamente ansiosa.- Ah...- No podían evitar que la calidez de ambos cuerpo aumentase de inmediato.

-quien eres?ah!- Daiki apenas se podía zafar de la joven que lo estrechaba fuertemente. -Que quieres de mí? No me pasa nada...-

...no, nada.- concluyó aquella chica con la voz entrecortada. Soy...Saint Tail. Tuve un mal presentimiento y vine a...verte...-soltó al joven detective. -Sólo tuve un mal presentimiento. Bueno, ya debo irme. Cuídate mucho. Adiós!-

Unos segundos después el joven ya podía ver. Habían removido el vendaje. Aquella extraña visita lo había desconcertado. Pero por otro lado, no podía negar que le había encantado ser abrazado y acariciado por la misteriosa ladrona, por quien sentía una atracción cada vez mayor.


	12. De vuelta al mundo onírico

Con los músculos agotados, Meimi volvía a casa con mucha más calma y menos ganas de seguir con la aventura nocturna. Al llegar encontró las luces apagadas, menos la del cuarto de sus padres. Se acercó con sumo cuidado para evitar ser vista por su padre, y saber por qué sus padres no dormían a esa hora. Y de pronto el miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, casi haciéndola tener una convulsión.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Henaeoka... He estado charlando un poco con tus padres, y tal parece que no quisieron cooperar...- La voz tenebrosa y áspera de Erasmus dejó en shock a la lo peor, Meimi entró de golpe a la habitación. Sus padres yacían inconscientes en el Erasmus absorbía la energía de ellos, con la luz negra y púrpura emananado de sus manos. No pudo articular ninguna palabra. Su mundo se derrumbó de golpe.

Era poco hablar de terror para describir la euforia que invadió el corazón de la joven pelirroja, al ver a sus padres sometidos por la criatura sobrenatural. No sabía que resultaría si lograba salir con vida de aquel embrollo, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, tanto que se sostenía en pie por muy poco.

-Déjalos en paz.- susurró Meimi con la voz llena de rabia y tremor. No sabía si era un shock o si su instinto de conservación la hacía tener aquella aparente calma inaudita.

-...O si no qué, niñita... Te tengo donde quería. Ya no puedes encerrarme. El libro esta destruido...- se carcajeó mostrandole un monton de cenizas en un rincón de la habitación de sus padres. - Tu madre no pudo hacer nada... Pero ya no importa. Tus padres vivirán. - el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, liberando tensión de golpe, tanta que sintió que estaba a punto de orinarse.- Pero tendrán que lidiar con una hija momificada...- Meimi recuperó el valor de golpe. Enfrentaría al malvado sin importar lo que sucediera con ella.

-Esta bien. Voy a pelear contigo.- espetó Meimi con los ojos azules destellando furia.- Pero preferiría que nos alejemos de aquí. No quiero que mis padres ni mi casa sufran daños. - El hechicero le lanzó una mirada socarrona de incredulidad.

-Bien. Como gustes. Aunque no será necesario movernos físicamente. Puedo derrotarte en tus sueños. Jajajaja!- Erasmus rió diabólicamente. Alzó un brazo que brilló con energía púrpura. Mientras Meimi empezaba a sentirse adormilada y luchaba por mantener la consciencia, solo pudo pronunciar.

-Que la luz del universo me ilumine...

Erasmus seguía riéndose. La madre de Meimi se movía un poco, sin que el hechicero se diese cuenta.

...y me permita hacer el bien...-

Estaba todo a oscuras. Meimi se movía vacilante en medio de la penumbra. De pronto, como si hubiesen corrido un velo por sus ojos, aparecieron en un valle inhóspito y seco, cubierto de nubarrones grises y relámpagos.

-Aquí será un buen lugar para acabar contigo, chiquilla.- Erasmus estaba frente a ella, brillando con una luz púrpura. Su cuerpo comenzó a mutar mientras profería espantosos gruñidos y berridos de dolor. Emergieron pinchos y cuernos del cuerpo del hechicero, y su piel dejó de verse momificada y pútrida. Ahora era un monstruo terrible frente a Meimi, de apariencia de reptil que se erigía frente a ella con la espalda encorvada. Su pelo se había vuelto mas bien un penacho de escamas de color pálido como la nieve, y sus manos y pies eran como garras de águila. Una cola de serpiente emergía de su espalda baja.

-Este es el poder que me concederán los Antiguos en el plano físico una vez que te mate. Tu energía me estorba, no sé si fue ese tal Lancaster el que te dio ese poder, pero no me conviene que sigas viva...-rugió el monstruo, sacando una larga lengua bífida. Meimi tenía la mente clara y fría. Su enemigo había revelado que ella poseía un poder oculto. Debía de activarlo cuanto antes. Cerró los ojos rogando y rezando para sí.

"Jack, no se si fuiste tu, pero, gracias por tu ayuda. Es una pena que...quizás no vuelva a verte. Y si existe un poder dentro de mí...por favor, Señor, ayúdame a despertarlo. Debo detener a este hombre antes de que mate a más gente inocente..." el hombre caminaba hacia la adolescente con sus garras listas para clavarse en la piel de la joven.

Una luz dorada brilló de pronto, cegando de golpe a la bestia que gruñía y se echaba hacia atrás. Meimi estaba cubierta con una túnica rosa. Una armadura plateada con detalles negros cubría sus partes más vulnerables. Un par de alas blancas de águila surgían de su espalda, mientras sostenía una versión más larga y elegante de su bastón mágico. De su cabeza también emergían un par de alas y en su frente una diadema que hacía juego con su bastón. Una aureola dorada rodeaba su cabeza. Aún llevaba su cabello estilizado en una cola de caballo.

-Estoy lista.- enunció la joven empuñando su cetro hacia el hechicero, que no daba crédito a lo que veía. -¡Te detendré a costa de mi vida si es necesario!- Erasmus se lanzó sobre ella, que lo repelió con su bastón. Intercambiaron una serie de descargas de energía rosa y púrpura, hasta que un fuerte choque entre sus poderes los separó. El mago monstruoso estaba eufórico y respiraba agitadamente. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas de lo alterado que estaba. Una hombrera de la armadura de Meimi cayó al piso, mientras el hombro de la joven sangraba. Aunque no sentía ningún dolor. Erasmus también tenía una larga llaga en el abdomen, pero era superficial. Su sangre se había tornado de color violeta.

-Ríndete, malvado.- sentenció Meimi. Tengo el poder del Señor, Su Espíritu Santo me ha bendecido. Él es el único Dios. Él siempre me salva cuando estoy en peligro y me ayuda a hacer el bien...- Erasmus se pusó colorado y sus venas palpitaron bajo su escamosa piel de reptil. -Si te rindes, quizás el Señor perdone tus pecados y limpie tu alma de maldad...- Aquellas palabras exaltaron más al mago, que gritó llenó de rabia y frustración:

-Esta bien, niñita estúpida! Tu lo pediste! - Cerró sus ojos, ahora similares a los de una serpiente, murmurando palabras que Meimi no entendió. Después de un instante, abrió los ojos. Un dolor acometió a la joven en el hombro. Aunque no despertó, en el mundo su madre Eimi se arrastraba hacia ella mientras veía como un espasmo repentino sacudía a su hija dormida, y la sangre brotaba de pronto del mismo hombro donde la había herido en sueños...


	13. Batalla astral

-Esta será una pelea a muerte. Quien muera aquí, muere en el mundo real. Eres demasiado peligrosa como para dejarte viva. Y si muero, morirás conmigo. Puedo poseer a otra persona aunque mi cuerpo físico sea destruido, puedo abandonar mi cuerpo físico antes de que muera mi cuerpo astral.- soltó un risa asquerosa que sonaba como un reptil rugiendo.- Meimi se tocaba el hombro herido, atónita. Debía terminar la pelea cuanto antes. Sin perder el tiempo, lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia el hechicero, que le respondió con otro ataque. Hubo un intercambio de haces de luz que chocaban entre si y otros daban contra el suelo, o se perdían en el cielo lleno de nubarrones grises. Otros, más afortunados, daban en su objetivo. Tras varios minutos de lucha confusa, el hechicero saltó sobre Meimi quien lucho contra él cuerpo a cuerpo. El era más grande y mas fuerte que ella, pero la chica era mucho más veloz. Estando Erasmus a punto de empalarla con sus garras, Meimi se escurrió entre los tobillos de monstruo, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un gran golpe. Hubo una pausa. Meimi estaba cubierta de raspones y cortaduras, parte de su armadura había sido destruida y el dolía todo el cuerpo. El mago no estaba en mejor estado, también cubierto de heridas y sangrando superficialmente por su anatomía reptiliana.

-Ya me cansé de esta estupidez, mocosa. Es hora de que mueras de una vez.- El monstruo alzó su garra, y de la palma surgieron tentáculos y apéndices grotescos de color negro y rojo. El brillo púrpura y negro cubrió en forma de destellos de relámpago la mano de Erasmus. Meimi alzó su bastón para defenderse, pero fue demasiado tarde- El hechicero la tenía sujetada por el cuello con sus tentáculos. Una descarga de relámpagos negros y violetas recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola gritar de dolor. En el mundo real, Eimi se inclinaba sobre su hija, mientras esta convulsionaba y comenzaba a sangrar por la boca, mientras alrededor de su cuello aparecían cardenales y marcas de quemadura.

-Meimi, linda...no te rindas! Debes ganarle.- La mujer puso su mano cubierta de raspones sobre el rostró de su hija, que temblaba y tenía espasmos cada vez más violentos. Notó que a su lado el hechicero estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados como si meditase. Al acercarse a él, una descarga eléctrica púrpura la mantuvo a raya de tocar el cuerpo del mago.

-Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre...- entre murmullos entrecortados, la madre de la ladrona pelirroja solo pudo comenzar a rezar esperando lo mejor para su hija, que seguía siendo sometida en sus sueños por el hechicero.

-Ah...ah...- Meimi no podía dejar de gemir de dolor y miedo mientras el mago le robaba la vida poco a poco.

-Se acabó, estúpida.- habló despectivamente el mutante. E intempestivamente sus tentáculos se aflojaron. La chica cayó al suelo pesadamente. Aun le quedaban fuerzas para tratar de liberarse, mientras el hechicero se agarraba la cabeza, sometido de pronto por un dolor indescriptible.

-Mierda...- quien demonios esta interrumpiéndome...- ah!- La voz de Seira comenzaba a sonar mientras pronunciaba palabras en inglés antiguo que no entendió. La pelirroja sonrió y soltó una risita haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

-Seira, gracias...- No sé como has podido hacerlo, pero me alegra que hayas venido a ayudarme...- susurró Meimi tomando de nuevo su bastón. Se dirigió hacia el mago con paso firme.

Erasmus se había arrodillado mientras murmuraba algo en el idioma arcano que sonaba tan tenebroso a los oídos de la joven ladrona.

-Es tu última oportunidad, malvado.- le espetó la pelirroja.- Ríndete y vete para siempre de la ciudad. No le hagas daño a nadie más.- Erasmus no respondió. Terminó sus rezos de golpe. Soltó un rugido tan fuerte que los tímpanos de Meimi casi estallan. Se levantó como un huracán mientras de sus brazos surgían más tentáculos, de su torso pequeñas cabezas de reptil humanoide con bocas monstruosas cubiertas de colmillos, y más pinchos de su espalda. Meimi escupió sangre mientras el mago la estrujaba por todo el cuerpo con sus apéndices repugnantes.

-No me vas a detener, niñita idiota! ¡ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS DE UNA VEZ!- bramó el mago mientras su lengua se hacía mas larga y su rostro se deformaba aún más. Estaba mutando a gran velocidad, su cuerpo empezaba a perder coherencia anatómica mientras emergían más tentáculos, pinchos y garras de su cuerpo. Se veía cada vez más grotesco y monstruoso. La chica creyó que esta vez, sin importar las letanías de Seira, estaba perdida. Se sentía cada vez más débil mientras Erasmus la constreñía con sus extremidades. Y justo en aquel momento una espada cortó los tentáculos del mago, lanzando gran cantidad de sangre púrpura en todas direcciones. El mago pegó un berrido espantoso mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban al ver al dueño de la espada. Jack estaba cubierto con una reluciente armadura, que ostentaba el escudo de la familia Lancaster. Si embargo, el estaba muy diferente a como Meimi lo recordaba. Estaba joven, entero, lleno de vida y sonrosado. Se veía solo unos años apenas mayor que Meimi. No se parecía nada al hombre maduro, enjuto y pálido que había conocido en vida. Incluso le pareció guapo.

-Rápido, Meimi!- le encomió Jack a su joven amiga.- Usa todo tu poder! Solo tienes una oportunidad!-

-S...Señor, te lo pido...Dame fuerzas para derrotar al mal...- farfulló Meimi mientras Jack le ayudaba a levantarse.

Erasmus se incorporó chorreando sangre. Ahora era una masa mutante que no tenía extremidades ni cabeza discernibles. Solo rugía de manera temible mientras se acercaba a Jack y a Meimi rugiendo a través de sus múltiples y repugnantes bocas. La chica apuntó con su bastón hacia él, mientras un aura rosa la rodeaba. Un rayó de color rosa y dorado salió del rubí del centro de la pelirroja, que se amplificó y cubrió a la masa monstruosa que era Erasmus, devolviéndolo a su forma humana. El hechicero cayó al piso haciéndose daño en las rodillas. El terror llenaba sus ojos mientras se levantaba con dificultad, y Meimi se desplomaba al piso, muerta de cansancio.


	14. Epílogo

-Mocosa...- vociferó entre dientes el mago. Alzó la mano, pero nada sucedió. Su mandíbula tembló con sorpresa y horror. Erasmus se examinó el cuerpo. Ya no había tatuajes en su pìel. Solo era la piel arrugada, pálida y con venas azuladas del hombre que había sido hace más de quinientos años. -No puede ser...- gruñó, mientras su voz fracasaba en ocultar el enorme pánico que lo invadía.- Mis poderes se han ido!- Rabioso y apretando los dientes, se acerco a tomar una enorme piedra del suelo. La pelirroja apenas se movía, pero respiraba con normalidad.

-Te mataré cueste lo que cueste, niñita molesta.- rugió enloquecido el anciano. Meimi abrió los ojos, y soltó un gemido de horror.- Me quitaste mis poderes, pero yo te quitaré la vida...- sus ojos se desorbitaban con locura. -Ah!-

Erasmus cayó al suelo, como si fuera un pordiosero en medio de su fardo de ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre púrpura. La piedra cayó de sus manos también. Frente a él, la figura plateada y reluciente de Jack en su armadura lo miraba con profundo odio.-

-Que decías de quitar la vida, gusano?- expresó el último heredero de los Lancaster. Su voz estaba llena de oido. Meimi nunca lo había visto tan serio y furioso.- Ya nos hiciste bastante daño.-

-Lancaster...Lancaster...-farfullaba el viejo monje, completamente eufórico y enloquecido. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, la espada de Jack le atravesó el corazón, mientras un grito ahogado se extinguía en su garganta. Su cadáver quedó tendido en el suelo seco de aquel paisaje desolado. Jack se apresuró para ayudar a Meimi con sus heridas. Lanzando un hechizo sobre ella, la chica dejó de sentir dolor en el plano físico y en el plano onírico. Jack la miró con ternura paternal mientras la sostenía en brazos.

-He roto el hechizo de ese mequetrefe. Se habrán curado tus heridas en la vida real. Si no fuera por tu madre que me ayudó a volver gracias a los escritos que rescataste, estarías perdida.- Meimi abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había olvidado de las transcripciones y estudios de Seira.- Ah!. Que tonta fui!- chilló la joven...- Me dejé llevar por la pesadilla falsa que ese malvado me hizo tener... Y después, al ver a mis padres sometidos por él...perdí la calma...- susurró recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Jack.

-Son lecciones de vida, pequeña amiga. No te sientas mal. Cualquiera que hubiera sabido que las personas que más ama están en peligro, se alteraría así. Te admiro mucho. Alguien tan joven como tu muestra un gran valor y nobleza y eso es algo poco común. Yo no pude salvar a Margaret. Y eso, aún me resulta muy doloroso. Pero te tengo a ti, Meimi. Me recuerdas no sólo a Margaret, en personalidad. Mi mujer Aileen también era pelirroja...- Jack abrazó a su amiga, que soltó una risa tierna.- Tu le diste alegría a mi vida cuando la creí perdida.

-Jack, me duele no volverte a ver...- gorjeó la pelirroja.- Saber que esto es una ilusión y despertaré, y no te veré de nuevo ni podré abrazarte me pone muy triste...- una lágrima solitaria salió del ojo de zafiro de la chica...- El joven Jack le acarició la cabeza mientras la muchacha se aferraba a él.

-Siempre regresaré cuando me necesites. Mientras el hechizo no se vuelva a romper, estaré en tus sueños..- La voz de noble inglés se tornaba distante. - Borraré la memoria de tus padres y tu amiga Seira. No recordarán nada de este incidente. Cuida de tus amigos, y de tus padres!-

-Jack...espera...- gemía Meimi entre sueños, tumbada en su cama. Ya era de día. - Ah!- chilló la muchacha, levantándose de golpe.- ¿qué?- El sol inundaba la habitación. Parecía una mañana tranquila en Seika, los pájaros trinaban y el viento soplaba gentilmente. Sobresaltada, recordó que quizás llegaría tarde a la escuela si no se apresuraba, hasta que reparó en el calendario sobre su pared, arriba de la jaula de Ruby. Era un día sábado. Suspirando y con el corazón dándole vuelcos, bajo por la escalera donde sus padres ya la esperaban para desayunar.

El resto del día transcurrió sin contratiempos, aunque la tristeza de Meimi por no poder ver a Jack de nuevo la invadía. Cerca del mediodía, fue con sus padres al hospital donde Seira estaba siendo dada de alta. Las amigas se abrazaron y saludaron con gran júbilo y alegría, aunque la siempre apresurada novicia tuvo que irse de inmediato para retomar sus actividades y responsabilidades como monja en entrenamiento. Meimi volvó a casa con sus padres después de un día normal de supermercado con ellos en el centro de la ciudad.

Era la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo. Alguien toco la puerta del joven detective Asuka, que se distraía jugando su videojuego favorito de carreras de autos.

-Hola...-Meimi estaba en la puerta, sonrojándose y sonriendo de manera muy tímida. Daiki le devolvió un gesto amable, lo que hizo que la muchacha clavara los ojos en el piso, sin saber que hacer.

-Haneoka, vas a quedarte callada en la puerta o me dirás en que te puedo ayudar?- gruñó el joven forzando una risa.-

-No..no...n-no...- farfulló la pelirroja.- Sólo venía a saludarte.- Gracias por todas tus atenciones con el caso de Seira...- su voz se volvió un hilo mientras el joven sonreía compasivamente.

-¿Por qué no pasas y bebes algo?- la invitó. - La aturrullada chica lo siguió tras de la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde, el joven le tendía un vaso de agua que la joven aceptó sin mirarlo. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y avergonzada. No sabía como agradecerle al detective amateur lo mucho que había hecho por ella en los últimos días.

-Daiki, me gustaría pedirte algo.- finalmente habló al terminar de beberse el agua.- Quiero...que guardes un secreto...- el joven abrió lentamente la boca, expectante...Algo se revolvía dentro de Meimi, no sabía si era el paso correcto a dar. Pero quizás era lo mejor. Revelar uno de sus secretos más preciados al chico que le gustaba...-

-Que pasa, Meimi...?- el joven parecía confuso.- Alguien te lastimo? Dime y lo atraparemos!- sentencio el joven agitando uno de sus puños.

-N-n-no...yo..yo soy...-yo...- se estaba poniendo cada vez mas colorada y se hundía en el sillón de la sala de la casa de Daiki.-Yo...-

-Eh...-no entiendo que esta sucediendo. Te sientes bien, Meimi?- inquirió el muchacho. Se acercó a la joven, que murmuraba algo que el chico no entendía

-ME GUSTAS!- le gritó tan fuerte que el joven saltó de miedo hacia atrás. - Sí ,bobo, me gustas!- La chica resoplaba y resollaba de estrés mientras el color carmín comenzaba a desparaecer gradualmente de su cara.-

-Me asustaste, Haneoka!- gruño el detective- Pensé que era algo de verdad grave, pero...solo es eso? Bah!-

-¡ERES UN TONTO!- chilló Meimi, y salió como un huracán hacia la puerta.- Espera Meimi, a donde vas? - Daiki le cerró el paso mientras la muchacha pujaba y suspiraba, sin ganas de luchar. Y sin avisarle, le robó un beso. La pelirroja no se resistió y le devolvió el gesto de manera bastante torpe. Solo pudo soltar una risita tonta después de que se separaron. Tras mirarse brevemente a los ojos, se abrazaron.

-Entonces...- murmuró ella...- Ya somos novios?...-

-No lo sé... Aunque no sería mala idea...-

-Siempre tan indeciso...- bufó la chica...- Que más estas esperando...-

-Ah...no lo sé...-

La calma había regresado a Seika. Al fin Daiki y Meimi dejarían de pelear, por el momento...


End file.
